Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)
Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) , or simply Birds of Prey, is an upcoming 2020 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name. It is the eighth film in DC Extended Universe. It is scheduled for release on February 7, 2020. The film is directed by Cathy Yan and stars Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Dinah Lance/Black Canary, Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress, Ella Jay Basco as Cassandra Cain, Rosie Perez as Detective Renee Montoya, Chris Messina as Victor Zsasz, and Ewan McGregor as Roman Sionis/Black Mask. Cast *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress *Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Rosie Perez as Detective Renee Montoya *Chris Messina as Victor Zsasz *Ella Jay Basco as Cassandra Cain *Ali Wong *Ewan McGregor as Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Michael Masini as Officer Drago *Charlene Amoia as Maria Bertinelli"‘How I Met Your Mother’s Charlene Amoia Joins ‘Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)’" - Deadline Hollywood *Robert Catrini as Stefano Galante"Birds of Prey Actor Drops Clues About His Mysterious Role" - CBR *Steven Williams *Derek Wilson *Dana Lee as DocBirds Of Prey: Dana Lee Reveals His Character's Connection To Harley Quinn *François Chau *Matthew Willig *Talon Reid *Paul Lasa as Franco Bertinellihttps://twitter.com/bopupdates/status/1097996203315417098?s=19 Appearances Locations *Earth **United States of America ***Gotham City ****Janus Cosmetics Building ****Sionis Below Events To be added Items *Black Skull Mask *Crossbow Pistol *Good Night *Harley's Mallet *Police Baton Vehicles *Semi-Truck Sentient Species *Humans *Metahumans Creatures *Hyenashttps://heroichollywood.com/birds-of-prey-harley-quinn-hyenas/ Organizations *Bertinelli Crime Family *Birds of Prey *Black Mask's Criminal Organization *Gotham City Police Department *Janus Corporation Mentioned To be added Production Development In May 2016, ahead of the release of Suicide Squad, Warner Bros. announced a spin-off film focusing on Harley Quinn and several other female heroes and villains, such as Batgirl and the Birds of Prey. Margot Robbie was attached to reprise her role as Harley Quinn, and would also serve as producer. British screenwriter Christina Hodson was announced to be writing the film in November. Robbie pitched the film to Warner Bros. in 2015 as "an R-rated girl gang film including Harley, because I was like, ‘Harley needs friends.’ Harley loves interacting with people, so don’t ever make her do a standalone film". Robbie felt it was important for the film to have a female director. By April 2018, Warner Bros. and DC Films had finalized a deal with Cathy Yan to direct, making her the first female Asian director to direct a superhero film. Additionally, Robbie was confirmed to be producing the film under her LuckyChap Entertainment banner, as part of a first-look deal she has with the studio; Sue Kroll and Bryan Unkeless were also announced to serve as producers through their companies Kroll & Co. Entertainment and Clubhouse Pictures, respectively. Production was scheduled to begin by late 2018 or early 2019. Birds of Prey is the second DC Extended Universe (DCEU) film featuring Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn, pushing the then-untitled Suicide Squad sequel (now known as The Suicide Squad) out of the 2018 production schedule. By late April, two different versions of the script were in development; both included Harley Quinn and Batgirl, while one of them featured the Oswald Cobblepot as the main villain. The latter script was eventually dropped to preserve the Oswald Cobblepot's debut in a Batman solo film (as teased in Justice League). By May 2018, production was scheduled to begin in January 2019. By June, both Huntress and Black Canary were expected to appear in the film. It was reported that the budget was $75 million, the lowest of any DCEU film. https://www.vogue.com/article/margot-robbie-cover-july-2019 Pre-production By July 2018, the film was entering pre-production. Robbie confirmed the film would be titled Birds of Prey, describing it as "different" from the other DC films featuring Harley Quinn, and said it would be produced on a relatively small budget compared to other superhero films. She also stated that Harley Quinn would receive a new costume, and teased the casting of diverse actors. The line-up for the Birds of Prey team was revealed to include Black Canary, Huntress, Cassandra Cain, and Renee Montoya, with the villain set to be a Batman adversary who had not yet been seen in any Batman film. Casting began in August, with Warner Bros. considering several actresses to be cast as Huntress and Black Canary. Alexandra Daddario, Jodie Comer, Blake Lively, and Vanessa Kirby all expressed interest. Additionally, Black Mask was revealed to be the film's antagonist. Later that month, Warner Bros. revealed it was interested in casting a biracial actress to play Black Canary. Janelle Monáe, Gugu Mbatha-Raw, and Jurnee Smollett-Bell were under consideration for the role by September, while Sofia Boutella, Margaret Qualley, Mary Elizabeth Winstead and Cristin Milioti were being considered to play Huntress. Justina Machado and Roberta Colindrez tested for Renee Montoya, while Warner Bros. began seeking a 12-year-old Asian actress to play Cassandra Cain. In late September, Smollett-Bell and Winstead were respectively cast as Black Canary and Huntress, Warner Bros. scheduled a February 7, 2020 release date, and Ewan McGregor and Sharlto Copley were under consideration for the role of Black Mask. During the U.S.-China Entertainment Summit in October, Yan confirmed the cast and that the film would be R-rated. She said that she "could not put the script down, it had so much dark humor to it which a lot of my work does, and there are themes of female empowerment which are so strong and relatable". Cinematographer Matthew Libatique joined the film that month, as did Rosie Perez, who was cast as Renee Montoya. Stunt coordinator Jonathan Eusebio and fight coordinator Jon Valera joined in November, along with Ewan McGregor as Black Mask and Ella Jay Basco as Cassandra Cain. Additionally, Robbie revealed that the full title would be Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) and that the subtitle reflects the humorous and lighter tone of the film. Production designer K. K. Barrett joined in December, as did Chris Messina as Victor Zsasz. Steven Williams, Derek Wilson, Dana Lee, François Chau, Matthew Willig, Ali Wong, and Robert Catrini all joined the film's cast as well. Filming Principal photography began in Los Angeles, California on January 14, 2019, under the production title "Fox Force Five". Filming also took place in Atlanta and Savannah, Georgia, and was completed on April 15, 2019. On August 16, 2019, Chad Stahelski was reportedly brought in to oversee reshoots for the film.'John Wick' Director Chad Stahelski to Oversee New Action Scenes for 'Birds of Prey' (Exclusive) Post-production Method Studios will provide the visual effects for the film.https://www.methodstudios.com/en/in-production/ Gallery Promotional Images Birds of Prey - Script.jpg|Title announcement Birds of Prey - Harley reveal - First Look.jpg|Harley Quinn Instagram reveal Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) CinemaCon poster.png|CinemaCon poster Birds of Prey wrap photo.jpeg|Wrap photo Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) teaser poster.png|Teaser poster Birds_of_Prey_Shot3.jpg Birds of Prey (movie).png|Movie logo Birds of Prey poster.jpg|Poster Birds-of-Prey-Social-Promotion-Official-Images-01.jpg Birds-of-Prey-Social-Promotion-Official-Images-02.jpg Birds-of-Prey-Social-Promotion-Official-Images-03.jpg Birds-of-Prey-Social-Promotion-Official-Images-04.jpg Birds-of-Prey-Social-Promotion-Official-Images-05.jpg Videos See You Soon BIRDS OF PREY - Official Trailer 1 References External links *''Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)'' on Wikipedia *''Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)'' on IMDb pt-br:Birds of Prey Category:Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)